milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney XD
Disney XD is a television network run by The Walt Disney Company. It is currently airing the series Milo Murphy's Law, which started on October 3, 2016. History Disney XD was launched on February 13, 2009, taking over the space of Toon Disney. Many of the channel's programs – particularly animated series – previously aired on Toon Disney, mainly as part of the Jetix program block, which debuted in 2004, and ran on [http://toon-disney.wikia.com/wiki/Toon_Disney Toon Disney] until the channel's shutdown. Disney XD carries the same name as an unrelated mini-site and media player on Disney.com, which stands for Disney Xtreme Digital, though it is said that the "X D" in this channel's name does not have a currently known meaning. Current Programming Original Live-Action * Parker Plays (2017-present) Original Animated * Wander Over Yonder (2014-2016) * The 7D (2014-2016) * Star Wars: Rebels (2014-present) * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2014-2017) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015-present) * LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015-2015) * Pickle and Peanut (2015-present) * Milo Murphy's Law (2016-present) * Billy Dilleys Super Duper Subterranean Summer (2017) * Ducktales (2017 series) (2017-present) * Big Hero 6: The Series (Fall 2017-present) * Big City Greens (2018-present) Marvel Universe * Marvel's Avengers Assemble (2013-present) * Marvel's Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) * Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) * Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-present) * Spider-Man (2017-present) Acquired Live-Action * Gaming Show (in My Parents' Garage) (2015-present) Acquired Animated * Doraemon (2014-present) * Pokémon: ** Pokémon The Series: XY (2013-2016) ** Pokémon The Series: Sun and Moon (2017) Former Programming Original Live-Action * Aaron Stone (2009-2010) * Zeke and Luther (2009-2012) * I'm in the Band (2009-2011) * Kickin' It (2011-2015) * Crash & Bernstein (2012-2014) * Mighty Med (2013-2015) * Lab Rats (2012-2016) * Power Rangers RPM (2009) * Kirby Buckets (2014-2017) * Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything (2015-2017) * Lab Rats: Elite Force (2016) * Mech-X4 (2016-2018) Original Animated * Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) * Motorcity (2012-2013) * Tron: Uprising (2012-2013) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015) * Yin Yang Yo! (2006-2009) (Previously on JETIX) * Wander Over Yonder (2014-2016) * LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015-2015) Acquired Animated * Jimmy Two Shoes (2009-2011) * Kid vs. Kat (2008-2011) * Avengers: United They Stand (2009–2010) * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010–2013) * Batman (2009–2012) * Boyster (2014–2015) * Camp Lakebottom (2013–2015) * Fantastic Four (2009–2012) * Gargoyles (2009–2012) * The Incredible Hulk (2009–2012) * Iron Man (2009–2012) * Jackie Chan Adventures (2009–2010) * The Jungle Book (2012) * Max Steel (March 25 – December 7, 2013) * Naruto Shippuden (2009–11) (now on swim Toonami block) * Oddbods (2015) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013–2015) * Packages from Planet X (July 13, 2013 – February 24, 2014) * Rated A for Awesome (2011–2013) * Silver Surfer (2009–2012) * Slugterra (2012–2014) * Sonic Underground (2012) * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2009–2012) * Spider-Man (2009–2012) * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (2009–2012) * Spider-Man Unlimited (2009–2012) * Static Shock (2009–2010) * Stitch! (2011) * Storm Hawks (2011) * Superman (2009–2010) * Xiaolin Chronicles (2013–2014) * X-Men (2009–2012) * X-Men: Evolution (2009–2012) Original Films * Sky Runners (2009) * Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) * Pants on Fire (2014) * Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med (2015) * Mark and Russell's Wild Ride (2016) Category:D Category:Article stubs Category:Real Life Category:Networks